That Crazy Dance Thing
by Ben is Glory
Summary: Buffy and Will have some good, less-than-clean fun at the Bronze. Burgandy tie-in. AU BS


TITLE: That Crazy Dance Thing

AUTHOR: Ben Is Glory

RATING: PG-13

PAIRING: B/S

DISCLAIMER: This is a COMPLETE TAKE-OFF of a scene in the movie _Boys and Girls_, so much belongs to the writer/creator/person. Characters belong to Joss. Song lyrics belong to whoever wrote/sang "Shake That Paranoia" or whatever it's called. Wow, see how informed I am? Heh.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A Burgandy tie-in, written for my darling Alex's sweet sixteen! Happy birthday, girl! I love you! Also, the alternative title of this fic is "Shaving Cream Dance Sequence Fetishes." Just a silly little fic.

FEEDBACK: Absolutely. :)

---

"Will, come on. We _have_ to go!" Buffy paced her boyfriend's room, trying to explain why they needed to go out that night.

"It's just the Bronze, love. Nothing there we haven't seen before." He added, "And probably several thousand times again."

"I know, but, uh…" she stammered, trying to think of a good excuse. "Willow said that Oz said that there was this really good band playing tonight, and so I thought it would be nice if…"

"Pet," he interrupted, "slow down. I was just thinking maybe a nice, quiet night, but you're obviously not up for that."

She gave him an apologetic smile. "Well, that does sound nice." She sat down beside him on his bed. "Maybe after?" she chirped hopefully.

Will kissed her on the cheek. "Sure thing, love. Now, let's get going." He stood up and grabbed his leather duster from a nearby chair.

"Um…" said Buffy from the bed. "You might want to leave that at home."

---

Despite having a feeling that something was incredibly wrong, Will said nothing about it on the ride over. He relaxed when they walked into the club as nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

"Hey, look!" his girlfriend called, pointing to a man out on the dance floor.

"What's he doing?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"He's teaching them all a dance." Buffy tugged on his arm, but he refused to move.

"Not a bleeding chance in hell, love."

She pouted.

He grimaced. "It's not going to work." A pause; she made her eyes as big and innocent as she could. "Oh, bugger. Fine!"

"Yay!" she squealed, claiming victory. "We're going to get dancey."

Loud techno music blared out of the speakers as Buffy dragged him out to where the choreographer was at work. Will took note of the lyrics and snickered. _Shake that paranoia. Not bloody likely, mate._

The couple ended up right behind the guy teaching the dance. Will's head spun as he watched the man's feet move all over the dance floor. He called to his girlfriend, who had already gotten into the groove. "I can't do this, ducks."

"Sure you can, _Spike_," she assured him playfully. "Just follow what he does."

Will mimicked the movements as best he could, moving his feet to the side and back while waving his arms. He was failing horribly, which only made Buffy laugh harder.

"That's it, pet, I'm out. You keep dancing, though. You look so cute."

She threw him a look.

He turned to leave and added, "Maybe I'll get one of those onion blossom things…" Just as he began to walk away, a large glop of shaving cream landed on his head.

"Sodding hell!" he growled. "What was that?" He looked on in horror to see that it was everywhere. The Bronze was shooting shaving cream from the rafters. And Buffy was dying of laughter. He strode back to her, barely managing not to slip and slide away. "You think this is funny, love?"

She nodded just as another bout of fluffy white goo sprayed him in the face. A giggle escaped.

"Brilliant. Just bloody brilliant."

Buffy watched as everyone joked and played and attempted to keep the dance going. "Come on," she urged him, grabbing his arms. She tried her best to make him follow along. "You're supposed to have fun!" she whined.

Fun? Hmm. Will could have fun. He quirked his eyebrow and grinned as the idea played out in his mind.

Catching on to the fact that Will was planning something, Buffy's voice dropped. "Uh oh." Uh oh was right.

He grabbed her hips and swung her around and around. Slipping and falling, they ended up a tangled pile of limbs on the ground. Laughing, he made sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine," she said coyly right before she smooshed a clump of foam on his head.

"Hey!" he cried, surprised. They began to play wrestle in the pit of shaving cream. Will stopped to kiss her.

The music sand, "Let's get down and dirty, baby…" Buffy rolled her eyes.

---

After another half hour and then getting properly hosed down, the couple strolled up to Will's apartment, clinging towels to their wet bodies.

"Better than a quiet night at home?" Buffy asked. Will glared in return and walked into the flat.

As a result of their little adventure that night, Will swore he'd never set foot in the Bronze again. _Yeah, right._ Buffy thought. _He'll be back._ She followed him inside and closed the door.

---

A/n: That's the Burgandy tie-in. I'm stirring up ideas for a possible sequel to Burgandy, but right now my top priority is a new Spuffy fic, so watch out for that. Also a bunch of Dawn stuff. That'll be up soon. Hope you enjoyed (especially you, Alexio)! Don't forget to review! Thanks, guys.


End file.
